Every Time We Touch
by The Tiny Pea
Summary: Songfic. A voice from the past...joining your's and mine. First fanfic. REVAMPED
1. Hello Zidane

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX doesn't belong to me. (Or I'd be filthy rich!) Also the song Every time We Touch isn't mine. (Or else I would be richer!)**

**Kuja: How come I'm not in this story!**

**SakuraRibbons: I just don't like you! (Smiles)**

**Zidane: Why don't I ever speak either! (Proceeds to kill SakuraRibbons)**

**SakuraRibbons: You do talk! More than Kuja too!**

**Zidane: Oh! Well… heh, you suck Kuja.**

**(Dead peppers rain down on Kuja)**

**Kuja: Why you…**

**Zidane: You can't kill me, you're dead remember?**

**Kuja: …grrr…**

**SakuraRibbons: On with the fic!**

**Chapter 1**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Dagger looked out of her window in the Alexandrian castle. 'Oh Zidane! Where are you? Did you get out of the Iifa tree alive? Will I ever see you again?' Those thoughts had been stuck inside her head the whole month. "Your Majesty?" Beatrix's voice floated into the room. "Oh hello Beatrix…is there anything I can help you with?'' Dagger asked. Beatrix saluted the queen and knelt down. "Lady Eiko has come from Lindblum to speak with you." Dagger sighed sadly. "Thank you Beatrix. Please let her in."

Beatrix saluted the queen again and opened the door. "DAGGER!" Eiko ran into the room and hit Dagger on her head with a flute. Only a month had it been but Eiko looked different. Her hair was a bit longer and the color of her ribbon was pink. "I thought you would have come to Lindblum by now!" Eiko yelled. "ZIDANE HAS COME BACK!"

"What? Wait a minute. Why is he in Lindblum? When did he get back?" Dagger asked pulling out a chair for Eiko to sit on. "He came back three days ago. It's only been a month since we beat Necron. Remember?" Eiko sat down and yawned. "You must be tired. Do you want some rest?" Dagger said looking at the young summoner.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I could tell you that Zidane came back. You must be really happy!" Eiko exclaimed. Dagger smiled. "Yes. I really am. Hey, do you think I could return to Lindblum with you? You know, to see Zidane!" she asked. The eight year old thought about it for a second and nodded. "Yeah! Besides, now we can have our 'girl talk!' We never got to it when we in the Water Shrine!

Beatrix stepped forward. "Your Majesty, I know how you must be feeling but remember, you are the Queen." Dagger stood up and went over to Beatrix. "Yes I know. Right now, Alexandria still has major repairs to be done. How about this Eiko. Do you want to stay here for a few days until I can make some arrangements?" Tears had gathered in Eiko's eyes suddenly and she cried. "What's the matter?" Dagger asked giving her a handkerchief. Eiko wiped her face. "Zidane is…dying," said the little girl in a hushed voice.

**Later on**

Dagger shook her head in disbelief as she ran to her mother's memorial. 'Mother… Zidane is going to die and I don't know what to do!' Hot tears started pouring down her cheeks. 'I want to go to Lindblum but I can't leave Alexandria!' Quite suddenly, Dagger heard the clanking of armor. "Leave it to me!" said a familiar voice. Adelbert Steiner ran up the steps and saluted Dagger. "Princess-I mean, Your Majesty. If you wish to see that-that monkey boy, I mean Zidane, you should go to Lindblum and see him. Beatrix and I could rule the kingdom for a few days."

The dark haired girl shook her head again and said, "Steiner, I don't think it would be that easy. I appreciate it. I really do! But…" Steiner cut her off. "Your Majesty, all I need is your word and I can sort everything out." Dagger thought about it for a while. "I don't know," said Dagger "I want Beatrix to be okay with that. Plus, I need to make sure the people of Alexandria don't mind."

"Your Majesty, the townspeople have agreed you should go to Lindblum. They said that after all you have been through, you should take a break," said another voice. It was Beatrix. "Now we just need your word." Dagger looked at both of them, stuttering with words of gratitude. "Steiner…Beatrix… I…YES! Please, I want to see Zidane again," she said as her eyes glimmered with newfound hope.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

**The Next Day**

"C'mon Dagger! Get a move on! Vivi said he was gonna pick us up from Treno! I don't wanna keep him waitin'!" Eiko whined. It was a brand new day and Dagger, Eiko, Beatrix, and Steiner were in Gargan Roo. "Okay, okay. Just gimee a sec." Dagger turned around and faced Steiner and Beatrix.

"You're probably tired of me telling you this but, I'm so happy that you both are alright with letting me go! Are you sure you can take care of all the work here?" Dagger asked worriedly. "Of course Your Majesty! Count on us to keep an eye on the kingdom!" Beatrix said kneeling down. "My allegiance to you will never change." Dagger smiled at Beatrix and Steiner. "I thank both of you." Steiner looked to his left. "Hurry Your Majesty! The gargant is coming!" Eiko and Dagger nodded and jumped into the seat. They took one last look and in unison, yelled, "BYE!"

**Later on the Gargant**

"Eiko, did Zidane tell you how he got out of the Iifa tree?" asked Dagger curiously. "Yeah. He said that he went to the Black mage village for a while to rest. The trip out must have been hard on him. Then the Mages let him use their chocobo, Bobby Corwen, and he went to some other places," Eiko explained. "Then the chocobo crashed into Lindblum castle, and, well you get the point. I heard Zidane is doing better but still…"

"That's one heck of a trip Zidane had," Dagger said. "But you didn't answer my question. How did he get out of the tree?" Eiko shrugged. "He didn't tell me. That's for you to find out when we get to Lindblum." The gargant came to an abrupt stop. "What's going on?" Eiko asked while jumping out of the seat. "Don't tell me…" was all Dagger said. A gigantic worm was crawling up to them. "C'mon Eiko! Let's kill this bug!"

Battle music starts

"Where did that sucky music come from?" asked Eiko covering her ears. "Wow. You just noticed that music? It plays whenever a fight starts!" Dagger said sarcastically taking out her Whale Whisker. "Ooooh! Okay. Then take this!" Eiko used Holy, and Dagger summoned Ark. They heard the usual 'boom' of the monster disappearing, some gil rained down on their heads, and a shaken Vivi ran up to them.

"Hey Vivi!" said Eiko. The little black mage looked left and right. "You killed the monster? I tried using Doomsday but I couldn't focus my magic. My skills are getting rusty." Dagger, Eiko and Vivi got on the gargant again and rode off. "So, how are you guys?" asked Vivi dusting off his pants. "Not bad I guess. Did Eiko tell you about Zidane?" Dagger said looking in her direction. "No. Actually, I saw him in the Black Mage Village and told Eiko. She told me she'd tell you." Vivi explained. The gargant stopped again. "Ready you two?" Eiko asked. "It's either now or never," Dagger pointed out.

"Alright. Let's get a move on!" Vivi walked over to the gargant and gave it some food. "Doctor Tot said he'd get us to Lindblum. He should be up there." The group climbed up the unstable ladder. Inside, they saw the cramped room of Doctor Tot. "Garnet and Eiko. Welcome back to Treno. Thank you Master Vivi for helping out." said Doctor Tot. "Doctor, when do you think we should leave for Lindblum?" asked Dagger. The beaked man smiled. "Would you like to leave now?" They all nodded. "I really want to see Zidane!" said Dagger excitedly. "So do I," said Vivi in his soft voice. "Me too!" exclaimed Eiko.

"Alright then. I acquired an airship called the Pink Canary. The engine runs without mist and the ride should be very smooth," explained Tot. Vivi sighed with relief. He hated riding in rocking airships like the Hilda Garde II. "Thank you Doctor Tot," Dagger said bowing. "No need for thanks. You were my pupil but I can always help you still." Dagger, Vivi, Eiko, and Doctor Tot boarded the ship (which was outside of Treno and surprisingly not stolen yet,) and set off towards Lindblum. 'Finally, after a horrible month, I'll really enjoy talking to Zidane. Plus I have something that can help Zidane stay alive! It's all thanks to the Tauntalus!' thought Dagger

**-Flashback-**

Dagger was in town and decided to go through the alleyway to avoid too many eyes. "Dagger?" said a familiar voice. "Blank?" said Dagger. "Hey!" Ruby, Marcus, Baku, and Cinna came up from the flight of stairs leading to the mini-theater. "Hey darlin'! How've ya'll been?" said Ruby in her southern accent. "Fine I guess. I'm actually going to Treno in a little bit!" said Dagger. "Really? What for?'' asked Ruby curiously. "Well my old tutor has an airship and he said I could use it to go to Lindblum." Dagger said.

"Why Lindblum? Why not Esto Gaza? I heard it was nice there," said Blank leaning against the hard brick wall. "It's because Zidane has come back!" Dagger said smiling. "WHAT! HE'S BACK!" roared Baku jumping up and down. "Yes." The queen said. "Hmm. We should go to Lindblum to see Zidane too," said Cinna. Dagger looked at the group. She knew that Zidane considered them as his family. His only family. 'Well, if they are his family then I must tell them something.' she decided.

"Well, here is the bad news. Zidane got hurt on his way back and he…" Dagger couldn't finish. "Oh my god, tell me he's alright!'' Ruby said. Dagger just shook her head, tears forming in her brown eyes. Ruby patted her back. "Blank honey, do you have any of that special potion left?" asked Ruby. Blank snapped into attention so Ruby wouldn't get mad and nodded. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about it! Hold on!" Blank went down to Ruby's mini theater and grabbed a small vial. He ran back up the steps. "Here you go," said Blank, passing the potion to Dagger.

"What does this do?" asked Dagger taking it and examining it. "It's called the Spring Potion. It's a mixture of Phoenix Pinion, Hi-Potion, Ether, and Vaccine. It should heal 'im and get 'im back on his feet in no time," said Marcus.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Umm, Dagger?" it was Vivi. "We're in Lindblum now. Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left Treno." Dagger shook her head hard and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Thanks Vivi," said Dagger. She got off at the dock and ran towards the lift, her feet slapping the ground with every step she took. 'I'm on my way Zidane!' "DAGGER! (Wheeze) Please... slow (cough) down!" Eiko came to Dagger's side, out of breath.

Doctor Tot and Vivi came up to the lift also. "Garnet, are you sure you are ready to see Zidane?" asked Tot looking at the girl worriedly. "Of course she is! She loves him! How can she not?" Eiko replied. Dagger told the lift to go to the upper level to speak with Regent Cid.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, and Doctor Tot got off the lift, went through the hallway, walked up the stairs, talked to the guards, and went inside the Royal Chamber. Two seconds later a man none other than Regent Cid came through the doors. "Queen Garnet! Wonderful to see you again!" said Cid. Eiko ran up to Regent and hugged him. "Hi father!" she said happily. "Hello princess. Are you all here to see Zidane Tribal?" Cid asked. Dagger stepped up slowly. "Yes. Please, where may I find him?" Cid racked his brains and told her, "In the guest room.'' Dagger ran out the door, came back in, yelled "Thank you uncle!" and ran back out.

"C'mon! Let's follow her!" Eiko said ushering Vivi and Tot out the door. "Dagger!" Eiko and the gang caught up with her. "We're gonna see him together!" Dagger smiled. "Yes! Let's move!" Everyone boarded the lift. "I have some good news! The Tauntalus gave me a potion that can really help Zidane!" Dagger said excitedly. "Whoo! That's great! Now Zidane will be okay!" Eiko said jumping up and down. The lift stopped and they got out. "C'mon!" said Dagger. They ran up the steps and in the room they went. When Dagger went up, she heard very familiar voices.

"Freya? Quina? Amarant? What are you all doing here!" asked Vivi. "Visiting Zidane of course! I hear he'll be just fine," said Freya, her spear gleaming. Quina sniffed the air and said, "Lindblum have very yummy food!" The 'Flaming Amarant' actually came too. "I wish the punk just died. Who cares about him?" mumbled Amarant.

Dagger and co. ran up and saw Zidane. "Zidane!" Dagger cried. He was sitting up looking okay except for a bandage covering most of his left arm. "Dagger! Eiko, Vivi, Tot! You guys all came?" Zidane looked extremely confused. Dagger sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him her eyes glimmering again. "Zidane! I really missed you!" Dagger gave him a quick hug and handed him a potion. "Eiko said you were almost dead! What happened?"

"Well, they gave me some sort of potion. It was called the Spring Potion or something." The blonde said pushing his hair back. "Oh! Your Tauntalus brothers gave me the same thing to give to you. Well, I'll keep it in case of an emergency." said Dagger. Zidane looked into Dagger's eyes. "So, you missed me that much eh?''

"Yeah. We all did," this time it was Vivi. "I'm really g-glad you're okay. All the Black Mages are wishing for your safety. So is Mikoto." He sat down on the edge of the bed too. "Wow. Everyone really missed me," said Zidane with a sigh. "Hey, where's rusty?"

"He and Beatrix are watching over Alexandria for a while," said Eiko, tears actually in her eyes. "Oh yeah! How did you get out of the Iifa Tree Zidane?" Dagger asked. Zidane gave Dagger a small mischievous smile. "That's easy Dagger." He looked at everyone. "I sang our song."

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side. _

**The End**

**Dagger: That's the end already? Thank goodness Zidane never died.**

**Zidane: Has anyone seen Kupo?**

**Vivi: No. Why?**

**Zidane: I agreed (since he is my bro) to give Kupo a letter from Kuja.**

**Kupo: Kupo! Did you call me, kupo?**

**Dagger: Kuja has a letter for you.**

**Kupo: Kupo! I wonder what it says kupo!**

Dear Kupo,

Will you marry me?

Love,

Kuja

**Vivi: W-what was that?**

**SakuraRibbons: To show how much I hate Kuja, he's gonna marry you!**

**Kupo: WHAAA? Kupo?**

**Kuja: (Hits SakuraRibbons with Ultima.)**

**Kuja: That will teach you not to mess with me.**

**(Dead peppers rain down on Kuja)**

**SakuraRibbons: I'll make a sequel soon! **

**Note (4-11-06): Yeah! This is totally revamped! Bye!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Yeah! It's an alternate ending! This has been revamped also! (This starts when Dagger and co. go see Regent Cid.)**

Everytime We Touch

Alternate Ending

Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, and Doctor Tot got off the lift, went through the hallway, walked up the stairs, talked to the guards, and went inside the Royal Chamber. Two seconds later a man none other than Regent Cid came through the doors. "Queen Garnet! Wonderful to see you again!" said Cid. Eiko ran up to Regent and hugged him. "Hi father!" she said happily. "Hello princess. Are you all here to see Zidane Tribal?" Cid asked. Dagger stepped up slowly. "Yes. Please, where may I find him?" Cid racked his brains and told her, "In the guest room. But you may want to be cautious.'' Dagger gave him a confused look, thanked him, and went out the door.

"C'mon! Let's follow her!" Eiko said ushering Vivi and Tot out the door. "Dagger!" Eiko and the gang caught up with her. "We're gonna see him together!" Dagger smiled. "Yes! Let's move! I wonder what the regent meant when he said that though." Everyone boarded the lift. "I have some good news! The Tauntalus gave me a potion that can really help Zidane!" Dagger said excitedly. "Whoo! That's great! Now Zidane will be okay!" Eiko said jumping up and down. The lift stopped and they got out. "C'mon!" said Dagger. They ran up the steps and in the room they went. When Dagger went up, she heard very familiar voices.

"Freya? Quina? Amarant? What are you all doing here!" asked Vivi. "Visiting…Zidane…please don't be sad Dagger," said Freya quietly. Quina sniffed said sadly, "He taught me yummy yummies are everywhere…but I no can find any right now…" The 'Flaming Amarant' came too. "I don't have a stupid rematch anymore," mumbled Amarant.

Dagger and co. ran up and saw Zidane. "Zidane!" Dagger cried. He was laying down looking bad and breathing pretty hard. "Hey guys…" said Zidane weakly. Dagger sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him her eyes glimmering again. "Zidane! I really missed you!" Dagger gave him a quick hug and handed him the potion. "How could a crash do anything this serious?"

"Me and Bobby fell off the top tower. Into the water by the dock…" The blonde said panting slightly. "Oh no…please Zidane…" said Dagger. Zidane looked into Dagger's eyes. "Don't worry about me Daggs…'' There was dead silence for a minute. "Zidane," Vivi said suddenly. "I'm really g-glad you're alive. All the Black Mages are wishing for your safety. So is Mikoto." He sat down on the edge of the bed too. "Heh, it's good to know their doing fine," said Zidane with a sigh. "Hey, where's rusty?"

"He and Beatrix are watching over Alexandria for a while," said Eiko, tears falling down her face. "Zidane, if you don't mind me asking…how did you get out of the Iifa Tree?" Dagger asked. Zidane gave Dagger a small, yet weak, smile. "That's easy Dagger." He looked at everyone and closed his eyes. "I sang our song."

"Zidane, take the potion that Garnet gave you. That tree's violent reaction also includes the emission of deadly poison. It can kill someone in a short amount of time," Tot said waddling up and sitting in a nearby chair. Dagger nodded at Zidane.

"Okay. Here goes nothing!" Zidane said, about to tip the contents of the bottle in his mouth when it fell to the floor and broke, the glass scattering everywhere. "Ahhh…geez my head is spinning!" Zidane said loudly. "Zidane!" Dagger cried. "I think this is the aftereffect!" Tot said horrified. Zidane fell out of the bed. "Dagger…the aftereffect is…gonna…kill me…so I wanna tell you…I love you…" Zidane's hand fell limp. "No…ZIDANE!" Dagger cried. Vivi, Eiko and Tot were in shock.

_Please don't leave me…_

…_I can't live without you…_

…_But…I'll see you again one day, Zidane…_

…_So, goodbye for now…_

…_Aisiteiru…_

**The End**

Author's Note

Oh wow! This is my first fanfic! Please enjoy and I hope you can all review! Oh yeah! If you want, please send in your idea's on how good or bad things are. This story isn't the greatest. Heh, the past tense thing kept messing me up. **(A/N 4-11-06:** **By the way, this story has been revamped! I hope it's better than the first version! Later!)**


End file.
